


You’re Okay

by seraphsong



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 08:37:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13586370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraphsong/pseuds/seraphsong
Summary: Bucky was never one to choose his words carefully.





	You’re Okay

A cool winter’s breath swept across the street, nearly knocking Steve to his feet. He squinted his eyes against the stinging air and leaned forward, shielding his torso from the cold. The earlier fight revolved through his mind like a record player stuck on repeat.  
  
_“You can’t keep doing this!” Bucky shouted, voice cracking with anger. “This is the hundredth goddamn time I’ve had to pick you up off the concrete after some punk beat the shit outta you!”_  
  
_Steve stepped away from Bucky, eyes cold. “He called some little kid a fairy, Buck. You want me to just sit back and let that happen?”_  
  
_“If it means not gettin’ yourself killed? Of fuckin’ course! It’s not like you’re a damn queer yourself.”_

_A silence washed over the two. Steve had to fight to keep his voice level when he finally spoke. “You don’t know anything about me.” With a barely audible sob, he turned on his heel and stalked out of the alley._

That had been hours ago. Bucky hadn’t come running after Steve, and if he was being honest with himself, it worried him. Steve was already miles from home, and it was getting dark. He wasn’t sure if his lungs could handle the trip back once the chill of the night set in. “To hell with him,” Steve grumbled to himself. “I’ll be fine out here.”

For the second time that day, Steve had overestimated himself. He was wrong when he thought he could take that punk earlier, and he was wrong when he thought he’d be fine out in the cold on his own.

His lungs had started to fail almost an hour ago, forcing Steve to find some back alley to rest in. The pain in his chest subsided now that he was sitting, but with the relief came an aching exhaustion that sunk deep into his bones.

With nothing but time, Steve found himself going over his and Bucky’s conversation from earlier. “It’s not like you’re a damn queer yourself!”

The ignorant statement twisted inside of Steve’s heart and he could feel hot tears threatening to spill onto his cheeks. He wasn’t an easy crier, but this had cut him to the very core.

Giving in, Steve allowed himself to let out a few broken sobs. The crush on Bucky that he’d had for years now felt like a sickening disease that was eating his way at his core.

‘I’m a damn queer,’ Steve thought to himself. ‘Bucky ain’t ever gonna look at me the same.’ A terrifying realization crept into Steve’s head. ‘He’s gonna kick me out.’

With this newfound fear, the tears flowed faster and faster down Steve’s face. They dripped off of his chin and fell softly onto the concrete where he was sitting.

The brick wall against his back was freezing through his thin sweater, and Steve pulled his overcoat tighter around himself. He had to leave before it got even colder. Steeling his body, Steve took a few deep breaths in preparation for the long journey home.

He was just about to stand and set off when a figure turned a corner and stepped into Steve’s alley. He froze, as did the figure, and squinted through the darkness at the shadow.

Steve’s eyes may have been in less than working order, but he could never mistake the squared off shoulders and tall stature that only his Bucky had. His anxiety did not disappear upon realizing it was only Bucky, though. Bucky had never seen him cry, and Steve didn’t want to change that.

As Bucky strode over to him, Steve hurriedly scrubbed at his eyes and prayed that it was too dark to see the redness of his cheeks.

When Bucky reaches Steve, he knelt down and brought his face level with the smaller man’s. “Steve,” he said, voice hoarse. He’d been crying.

“Yeah?” Steve squeaked in response, cursing himself for letting his voice crack.”

“I didn’t know. I woulda never said anything if I knew.”

So he had figured it out. Steve looked down in shame, face burning. “You gonna kick me out now? Don’t wanna be seen living with a queer, ya know? People might start talkin’.”

“Shut up,” Bucky snapped. “You’re my best friend, and I’ll be damned if you likin’ men is gonna change that.” There was a silence, and then, “Is there a guy?”

It was the one question that Steve hadn’t wanted Bucky to ask. He could never lie to Bucky, and they both knew that. “Yes,” Steve whispered.

Bucky’s eyes went hard. “Who is he? Don’t he know he’s the luckiest fool in the universe? Well, go on, what’s he like?”

Steve chuckled brokenly. “He likes girls. He likes pretty skirts and red lipstick and he likes teasing me for being small, but if anyone ever laid a hand on me he’d kick their ass.” Another laugh. “He’s my best friend and I’m fuckin’ in love with him.”

Not a word was spoken as Steve’s confession soaked the air. Before he could open his mouth to apologize, Steve caught the sight of a tear roll down Bucky’s cheek.

“You idiot,” Bucky said, and kissed him.

The walk home was peppered with small moments of conversation, each man too afraid to say something out of line after the events that had occurred earlier. Steve had kissed back, sure, but that didn’t mean that everything was right in the world.

The tension shifted, though, when they walked in their front door. Steve was surprised to find himself pinned against the wall the second he stepped foot in the house. “You stupid idiot,” Bucky snarled, kissing him between each word. “I’ve been in love with you since the first day we met. Always went chasin’ skirts cause I couldn’t have _you._ ” Bucky’s kisses didn’t stop, even as Steve tried to speak.

Finally, getting fed up, Steve pushed at Bucky’s chest roughly. “How was I supposed to know? You ain’t never given me a damn reason to hope!”

Bucky relaxed under Steve’s words. His face crumpled. “I’m so sorry, I’m a coward, goddamnit. I just didn’t want to lose you.”

Steve nodded in understanding and placed his hands on either side of Bucky’s face. “I know, it’s okay.”

And it was.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you found any mistakes please let me know, and comment any suggestions you have for what I should write next! It would mean a whole lot if you could check out my original story, too, it’s my first work on here :)


End file.
